Currently, parallel ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) buses are often used to transmit command signals for memory access operations to a memory controller. Parallel ATAs require command signals to be executed prior to transmitting the next command for execution. Executing the command signals sequentially in the order received may result in inefficiencies. Command signals (e.g., read commands) with low execution times may be held in the queue for execution while waiting for long processes (e.g., write commands) to be completed.